Slave devices coupled using the CAN buses, such as intelligent sensors or actuators, are disadvantageously encumbered with high costs of evaluation electronics. This is caused in substantial proportion by the quartz oscillator required for the CAN operation. More cost-effective ceramic resonators fulfill the accuracy requirements for the CAN bus and the CAN interface in only an insufficient manner, or rather, should also not be used for reasons of cost.